The use of surfactants in water-based coating compositions to improve substrate wetting and stability of the coating composition is well known in the coating art. These surfactants are very effective in lowering the surface tension of the water. This is not the case, however, for coating formulations which employ organic solvents since such surfactants are virtually ineffective in lowering liquid surface tension and hence, are not expected to enhance substrate wetting.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art is a method of improving the properties of organic solvent based coating compositions.